


假面舞会

by LittleDamara



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDamara/pseuds/LittleDamara





	假面舞会

这是梦吗？  
莫扎特被人涌冲进了宴会中心。人们推捅着他的后背用力之大令他感到疼痛并且为之恼火。他想骂脏话，然后看见一位似乎很年轻的小淑女在他的脸边愉悦地笑，散发着好闻的香味，所以他只好把骂人的冲动咽回去。  
那位女士戴着面具，装饰物在水晶灯下闪着光。  
莫扎特发现这里红布帷幔，热气氤氲，果香和酒香让他欢喜又焦虑。看不见窗即使他知道它们应该就在厚重窗帘的背面——他甚至不知道现在是早上还是夜晚。  
继而莫扎特发现大家都戴着浮夸大胆、又极具艺术性的面具，热烈的音乐从宴会厅的另一头响亮过来。  
莫扎特摸上自己的脸，他居然也有着面具，怪不得一开始他会觉得呼吸有些困难。  
我怎么回来到这里？他想退到一旁思考，但是乐曲欢快起来，人们华服装扮钻石珠宝在其中扰乱了困惑男人的视线，然后大家都开始欢快激动得有些过头地跳起舞来。  
“艹……等等。”莫扎特被另一位女士拉上，她穿的红裙子，西班牙风格的狂热风格，裙摆带着风，人娇小地被包裹在衣服里，但是抓着莫扎特的双手有力，令男人感到手腕生痛。  
按以往来讲莫扎特遇到这种场合他将会满心欢喜地投入进去，并且成为万众娱乐的瞩目。但是这次他没心情。  
他只是感到胸膛里的心脏跳动得令他难受，血液沸腾令他四肢发虚颤抖。  
那位女士在下一个节奏来临前松开了莫扎特，转着圈投入另一个人的怀抱，而莫扎特喘着气后退，被一位男士搂住。  
搞什么？！莫扎特要尖叫了。但是对方的面具惨白，只有玛瑙连缀而成的线条几笔。他看起来不比莫扎特大多少，很快就上手——就像之前那位西班牙女士的动作带着人跳起舞转起圈来。  
危险来自这刻。  
莫扎特闻到比宴会中所有饮品食物更加浓郁的香味，它们像思想的诱惑蛇，成群又细小，抓住了莫扎特放松的机会，化成烟化成水汽，都让他吸进身体，扼住他的咽喉但是让他感到嗓子发甜，模糊他的双眼却令他开始享受起这阵香味起来。  
莫扎特在感受到其中的侵略性时，他后知后觉自己发情了。  
艹你的omega！艹你的发情！  
他猛地推开男人，一股脑只想呼吸新鲜空气。  
空气！他内心吼着，胸膛里的心剧烈地快要冲出骨头肌肉和皮肤的包围，或者直接在他身体里化作岩浆那般滚烫融流的液体。  
啊，他现在就要被自己的发情热融化了。  
发情似乎除了开发莫扎特的嗅觉之外，他的直觉也更加敏锐。  
他快速回头，好像远处有人突然喊着他的名字——他尽量稳住自己，眯着眼睛在人群里寻找——他发誓刚才的那瞬间他感受到了一种强烈危险的视线。  
曲目更换，这旋律令他熟悉，里面的浮夸感贴切了这场舞会的主题，不少人跟着哼唱，越来越多人，越来越大声。  
吵死了。莫扎特再次推开挡在他面前的人。  
他看见了门。  
新鲜空气，他就要成功了。  
一只大手，粗壮，极具雄性魅力的人类发达的肢体抓住了他。  
不！不要！莫扎特被拉回舞会中，熟悉的曲目他想不起名字，但是它们太吵杂了，扰得他脑子乱，四周都是人们的笑声。  
你们在笑什么？看笑话？看我出丑吗？  
莫扎特想摆脱那只手，但是对方稍微用力，他就痛到屈服。  
接着自己的腰上也被缠上另一只手，似乎是同一个人的。它先是掐住腰，这令莫扎特对自己的身材感到羞愧，而后手紧贴着他压上他的肚子，或者小腹，管他的，反正它就是带着力量来，把莫扎特压向身后，直至进到一个散发热气令莫扎特受不了的男人怀里。  
该死的胸肌！艹！  
莫扎特很明显地从他后背的触感感受到对方的强壮，还有那种不需要想都知道是alpha属性的压迫感。  
那个人把莫扎特像个小鸡一样转个身，莫扎特就面对了他。  
红死病的面具！！  
那个男人笑起来，露出洁白到让人们联想到饿狼的牙齿，他宽大好看的下巴，喷薄出的热气还有雄心麝香。  
他笑得更大声，似乎大厅内只有他自己在笑一样。莫扎特被他整个人笼罩住，他的气息他的声音他的影子。  
莫扎特感到自己的下体，那不可描述的地方开始流下潺潺不断的温暖粘稠的体液。  
对方似乎单靠闻就闻出来，他现在张开嘴，让莫扎特为他展露出来的牙齿还有里面红色的舌头感到惧怕和期待还有自卑的害羞。  
“沃尔夫冈。”那个红死病的面具咧嘴，舌头舔过牙齿。  
莫扎特看到了，男人面具后的眼睛，闪着光，欲望从中而来，试图立即把莫扎特就在此地生吞活剥。  
“不！！”莫扎特推上男人的脸，从而把他推开。  
音乐愈发热烈，像夏夜绽开的玫瑰，香槟酒被摇晃而后开瓶的泡沫，水果加速腐败的镜头。  
死神带着面具来了。  
“不！！”莫扎特转身逃走。  
人群汇聚，他们试图挡住他的退路，所以伸出手或者脚或者头，每个人的表情都是夸张，或喜或悲。  
一波热浪毫无征兆地涌上拍打上莫扎特，那一瞬间他误以为自己不能走了，可能会直接认输然后瘫倒在人群中，任由刚才那个红死病对他怎么样。  
我不想死！！莫扎特撑在一个全身发黑的人身上，稳住自己，继而推开其他当道者，推开了大门。  
他闻到了新鲜的空气，那种夜晚阴冷但是好闻的空气。  
宴会厅的大门在他身后关上，阻隔了所有的混乱，还有光亮。  
莫扎特来到空荡荡的走廊上，虚弱的脚步声被放大然后回响。  
他感到一丝难得的安心，像是熬夜把曲子谱出来之后的轻松。  
他试图寻找回家的路，如果是梦，他希望找到一个让他好好带着直到自己彻底醒来。  
身后宴会厅的门打开。  
莫扎特回头，看到一道细长明亮的黄色带着湿热气的光线打在宴会厅对面那面昏暗的墙上，然后一个高大的人影出来。  
他先是站在门里，探出头四周看看，接着他看到走廊另一头的莫扎特。  
那个红死病面具的人出到走廊上，把身后的门关上，与莫扎特一同进入这无人昏暗的长廊里。  
不！莫扎特片刻都不想停留，他赶紧提快自己的脚步往前面跑，他不知道前方是什么地方，而且他的提速在别人眼里看来只是拖着脚在浪费时间。  
男人只是快步朝他走来，毫不费劲，甚至兴致勃勃，高兴地搓着双手。  
莫扎特跑到一扇镀金的门前时就被男人赶上。他像舞会上那样抓住莫扎特，把他甩到门上，让他后背贴着门上的浮雕，面对着自己。  
“艹，你给我滚开！！”莫扎特带着哭腔，他并不想哭的，但是情欲操纵着他，令他觉得自己正在受刑架上被火烧着，再过片刻他就要因为这种欲望死的。  
男人只是喘着粗气，他被莫扎特发情的味道鼓舞，想展现出一点柔情，慢慢缩短他们之间的距离。  
“沃尔夫冈。”他再次说，然后猛地俯下身，试图咬上莫扎特从凌乱领子里露出的脆弱脖子。  
莫扎特用最后那点力气去推开他，但是没成功。莫扎特感到双手没了力气，它们背叛了他这个主人，它们推到男人身上只是轻轻那么抚了一下，然后莫扎特感到身后的门反而被自己的力度拱开了。  
他下坠，不断下坠。  
男人咬上他的后颈，他的腺体。  
像是咬上熟透的果子那样，一时间内汁水爆裂，浓郁满嘴醇香。  
莫扎特倒在地毯上，他感到自己的心在那瞬间被掏空了，接着整个人失去了力气，对生命也不再热爱。但是很快，一股激动席卷而来，淹没了他，然后是欲感，那种思想空间里最最强烈的快感抓上了他的脚踝，把他猛地扯进那潭活水中。  
他一下子软了腰，即使那个男人还只是什么都没做。但是莫扎特的世界中只有沉重的呼气和吐息，还有发胀的大脑，干渴的喉咙，湿润的性器，灼烧的下腹，发抖的大腿，发亮的四肢。  
他重新获得了救生欲，但是男人这次正真意义上的笼罩着他，把他圈在自己身下的空间。  
莫扎特开口想骂他，狠狠地，带着那种搅乱他生活还有一切的恨意。  
他张口，只有甜蜜令他自己羞愧的呻吟。  
男人嘲笑他，这微笑又带着感激，似乎在感谢莫扎特终究被他标记那样。  
莫扎特还是挣扎着推开男人的面具。  
红死病面具。  
萨尔茨堡大主教。  
科洛雷多。  
莫扎特感到自己快要死去了，带着屈辱还有那些汹涌在他自己身体内的情欲。  
而科洛雷多呢？他一把扯去莫扎特的面具，让年轻男人的脸露出来，看着他满脸的潮红还有亮晶晶的泪痕。  
“你是那么地美，”科洛雷多低声赞叹，他神情地吻着莫扎特，即使对方还在虚弱地挣扎，他越来越用力，最后兽性占领了主导，鲜血从莫扎特被咬破的嘴唇上留下细细一丝线来。  
“就像你的曲子。”大主教补充。  
“去你的！”莫扎特夺回自己的声音，朝科洛雷多竖起中指。  
科洛雷多瞪大眼睛，莫扎特都没发觉他是如果动怒的，就被大主教一把扯起头发，脖子因此发痛，特别是被咬的那块肌肉。  
“你现在只能听话！”科洛雷多贴着莫扎特的耳朵说。“我希望我的omega是个会服从的人。”  
不然呢？莫扎特已经不能过多思考了，他只是按照以往的思维在脑海里这么疑问。  
科洛雷多看懂了莫扎特的表情。  
“否则我会亲手让你上道，我的音乐家。”科洛雷多说完亲亲莫扎特的脸，那种调戏意味的。  
莫扎特还想说什么。  
科洛雷多把莫扎特反了个身，让他柔软地趴在暗红色的地摊上，然后开始脱他的衣服。在他的手掌最终贴上莫扎特发烫的皮肤时，莫扎特舒了一口气。  
但是很快，快到他都来不及呼吸，那男人该死的，alpha才会有的阴茎就直接进来。  
莫扎特直接哭了出来。  
他试图抓着地毯往前爬来逃离这一切，就算他是omega，就算他正在发情，但是科洛雷多的太过粗大和用力，而且太过不匹配了。莫扎特只是个音乐家，不是什么专门被关在屋里不停生孩子的那种人。  
“求您。”莫扎特在被拉回去时喊了出来。“轻一点。”  
科洛雷多只是抽出一只手压着年轻男人的腰，然后运用上自己肌肉的力量，还有惩罚坏孩子的意味，越发地用力，就是要把刚刚成为自己所属omega的男人操到怀孕。  
这样一来，莫扎特和音乐都是他的了。  
莫扎特的自由只会在这次标记中支离破碎。  
他恨他的自由。  
但是爱他的才华和年轻活力。  
莫扎特则不会再有了，不管哪一项。他感觉自己被折磨着。他当然喜欢性爱，那种甜蜜你情我愿的，而且在此之前。他开始感到伤心，因为疼痛越久，快感泉涌得让他发抖牙齿打颤，火在燃烧，灵感炸放如烟花，但是，但是，他不再是自己了。  
他居然被标记了。  
这个念头盘踞着越久，越令莫扎特想死。  
但是他不能死，不论怎么样。  
身后的科洛雷多掐上莫扎特的肩膀，手指发力让年轻男人咬牙切齿，身下omega器官承受的交合热烈并且顺利起来。  
莫扎特感到疼痛依旧。  
科洛雷多不再关心他征服的对方，只是沉浸在性爱中，单方面的自恋运动，虽然莫扎特完全不配合，还有着逃避的念头，但是怕什么，以后的日子还长，他会服从自己，成为最乖的那个omega，不管老莫扎特同不同意，现在莫扎特就是他的了已经。  
科洛雷多这么想着，他托起莫扎特的腰，力道让皮肤发紫发红；他翻过莫扎特，看着他发红的眼眶还有鼻子，挑衅地嘲笑对方无可奈何的omega身份；他深入他，出来，越发地深入；他消磨着他，人和天赋；他使他哭泣，他使他不再对其他的可能抱有希望。  
莫扎特骂了科洛雷多一句，科洛雷多赏了他一巴掌。  
“你以后会慢慢学会尊重人。”莫扎特听到自己的alpha这么说，脸颊火辣辣地发胀发痛。  
他想呕，或者哭，但是他什么都做不到。  
结果他听到了音乐，那个假面舞会的舞曲。  
吵杂涌上大厅，涌上走道，来到他们所在的房间。  
莫扎特睁开眼睛，透过眼泪看到带着面具的嘲笑。  
你们在笑什么？笑我出丑吗？莫扎特想捂起脸，但是有人把他的手按住。  
更多的人把他身子按住，把他完全地奉献给科洛雷多。  
莫扎特发火，接着是害怕。  
然后他感觉到一股滚烫的热流冲击他的omega器官深处，太多太多以至于最后开始溢出，太热太烫以至于他尖叫着后退。  
大家都按着他。  
科洛雷多掰偏莫扎特的脖子，食髓知味地再次咬上腺体。  
莫扎特干呕，那些面具则对着看他们感到极致兴趣。  
莫扎特似乎看到了他父亲的脸，在人群中失望地看着他。  
“救救我，父亲。”莫扎特透过自己凌乱在面前的金发，绝望来临前的那种残留期望地说。  
那只是一副面具，没有父亲。  
更多的面具靠过来，嘈杂和笑声，热烈的舞曲。  
科洛雷多的牙齿深陷皮肤。  
救救我。  
父亲。  
莫扎特昏过去。

莫扎特醒来，躺在一个陌生的地方。  
那是一个梦吗？


End file.
